I used to be a Twoleg… err… Human
by Hawkheart-Neko
Summary: Abi died. Now she's a kit in DarkClan! What happened?


I used to be a Twoleg… err… Human. Now I'm a warrior in DarkClan. But let me tell you how I became a cat.

"Hawkkit!" A paw prodded me in the side, "Hawkkit! Wake up!"

"Wha-?" I opened my eyes, "Ah!" I met the stare of a cat with red eyes.

"Where am I?"

_Abi was sitting in her room. "Abi!" Her mom called, "Get ready for school!" _

_"No!" Abi shot back angrily. She turned to her cat, "I'm sorry Sookie, but I have to go…" She grabbed her knife and raced out her back door, unseen and headed into the woods._

"Who's Hawkkit?" I asked, "My names Abi!"

The red-eyed cat looked at me quizzically, "What kind of name is _Abi_? You're in the DarkClan nursery, I'm your sister, Darkkit. Our mother is Nightstripe and our father is Tigereye."

_Abi was tiring quickly, she sat down on a rock. When she heard a mew, "Oh! Hi Sookie," She puffed, suddenly, the ground beneath her disappeared, "No!" She shrieked, the last thing she saw before her head slammed into a rock was her cat staring after her, horrified. Her body was found two days later, she died from massive head trauma. Sookie ran off after that and was never found. _

I looked up at my 'mother' "Sookie?!" I gasped in astonishment, my mother looked down at me, "No, I'm Nightstripe." The look Nightstripe gave me chills, I understood. She knew what was going on.

I heard a tom walk in, he looked like Tigger, who had run off before Nightstripe.

"Tigereye!" Nightstripe purred, she nudged me out of the nest, "Go meet your father."

I stumbled into Darkkit, "Watch it!" She squeaked.

"Sorry!" My ears pricked at the sound of a yowl.

**"Let all cats old enough to hunt in the dark! Join under the dead tree for a meeting!" **

I looked up at Nightstripe, then it hit me. I had made up that name! "Sookie?" I said again in a trembling mew. Nightstripe looked at me with surprise, she then turned to Darkkit, "Darkkit, can you go and get your father, then you can go and play before the meeting starts." (DarkClan is a big Clan, so the leaders wait a while before actually starting a meeting.) "Okay!" My sister squeaked, and raced out. "Tigereye!" I heard her mew, "Nightstripe needs you!"

I closed my eyes, '_what is going on?!_' I heard fur brush up against stone, "Yes Nightstripe? What do you need?" Tigereye's deep meow echoed through the nursery.

"I would've never thought…" I muttered.

"Thought what?" Tigereye looked at me quizzically.

"That you and Sookie- I mean Nightstripe would be mates!" (In real life, Sookie and Tigger are like mortal enemies…)

Tigereye looked at Nightstripe, "How does she know your kittypet name?"

"Do you remember housefolk?" Nightstripe murmured, "Abi?"

"Yeah…" Tigereye shrugged, "So? What does that have to do with us?"

"Abi died!" Nightstripe's eyes blazed, "I was there! I _saw _her die! Hawkkit _is _Abi!"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, "I was a _Twoleg? _" Then all the memories came flooding back.

_"Sookie, you have completed you training and is ready to become a warrior. From this moment on, I name you Nightstripe. StarClan honors you." Abi was sitting in her room on her bed. _

"Nightstripe," I gasped, "When I was your owner, I thought of you as my kit…. Now…" My whiskers twitched, "I'm _your _kit!"

"I wanna see what Arrowstar wants!" I meowed as I heard his call again, "Please?"

I saw Nightstripe nod, "Oh! And Hawkkit, your six moons today."

My eyes widened and I raced out of the nursery, gasping in amazement. _I recognize theses cats!_

They looked like the cats in my story, well some of them. I recognized a medicine cat, Starlight. But she looked smaller, another cat was with her. _Reedfur…_ The name popped in my head as if I knew it all my life, _Then Starlight must be Starpaw!_ I looked up at the dead tree and saw Arrowstar, he looked old and frail, but his eyes shined with the determination of a younger cat. "Dustpaw," Arrowstar started the meeting, "You have completed your training and is ready to become a full warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Came the firm reply.

"Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dustshadow. I commend you to StarClan as a full warrior of DarkClan."

"Dustshadow! Dustshadow!" I cheered his name with the Clan.

"Hawkkit!" I heard a hiss, "Over here! It's our turn." A small tom-kit was signaling to me with his tail, I padded over. "I'm here Leafkit!"

_Leafkit… _I thought, _Son of Robinheart? And who else…_ I shook the thought out of my head.

"Hawkkit!" Arrowstar called, "Please come forward."

I padded up, eyes shining in excitement.

"This kit has reached her sixth moon and is ready to be made an apprentice. Spiritfoot, you are ready for an apprentice, Hawk_paw _will be your apprentice."

Spiritfoot and I touched noses. I was so excited and happy, I barely heard who Leafpaw and Darkpaw got.

_Dustshadow, you will be mentor to Leafpaw. _

_Robinheart, you will mentor Darkpaw._

I was happy for once, I felt like I was home.

Warmth spread through my pelt as I heard the Clan calling my new name.

"Hawkpaw! Leafpaw! Darkpaw!"

The bliss was broken as I heard the sharp squeal of a kit, I raced out of camp, I gasped as I saw a hawk swoop down and grasp the kit in its cruel talons, "NO!" I yowled, but it was too late. The kit was gone.

I slumped down, horrified. The trance was broken when I heard a rough baying and Leafpaw calling my name. I whirled around at the sound of his voice, and shrieked at fangs closed on my tail and flung me high in the air, I hit the ground with a THUD, and the last thing I heard was, "Warriors! Attack!"

I opened my eyes to a blurry black figure, "Huh?" I groaned.

"Hawkpaw!" It was Starpaw's delighted meow, "You're awake!"

"Wha-Wha-what happened?" I managed to choke out.

"A coyote got you… and-" Starpaw stopped.

"And what?" I struggled to sit up.

"The hawk taking the kit, then the appearance of the coyote was a sign." Starpaw's eyes glowed and eerie blue, "**The hawk lives again. This life will never be the same. More will come, more may die, and the Hawk will save us**."

I looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing, you can go to your den."

"Oh…okay…"

I started toward my den, when I saw Reedfur and Starpaw racing toward the deputy, who had collapsed.

"What's wrong with him?" A frightened voice meowed,

"I don't know…"

"Give them some space!" Spiritfoot yowled; she turned to Reedfur, "Will my father live?"

Reedfur's face was grim, "He is on his way to StarClan."

Arrowstar bowed his head.

"He's dead..." Reedfur meowed.

"We will hold a vigil, but first we need a deputy." Arrowstar leapt up on the dead tree, "All cats old enought to hunt in the dark! Gather around the dead tree for a clan meeting!" He waited a few heartbeats before continuing, "I say these words before the spirits of our warrior ancestors so that they may hear and approve my choice. Spiritfoot will be deputy."

I glanced at my mentor, her eyes widened, "Thank you Arrowstar, I accept."

I leapt to my paws, "Spiritfoot! Spiritfoot!" I cheered.

"Tomorrow night is the gathering," Arrowstar announced, "We had a battle a few moons ago with SecretClan and , EmberClan heard the fight and came to our rescue. Hawkpaw, Leafpaw and, Darkpaw, be careful of what you say at the Gathering tomorrow."

My eyes lit up with excitement, I had done fake Gatheringswhen I was a human!

_"Briarstar, Secretstar, Dapplestar. Do you have anything else to say?"_

_"No."_

_"Then we'll meet here in peace at the next full moon."_

Hawkpaw bounced with excitement , _I'm going to the Gathering!_

"Isn't this exciting?" Leafpaw asked, I nodded?

"Hey Hawkpaw!" I whirled around.

"Yes Cindersnow?"

"Congrats on being the deputy's apprentice!" Cindersnow snapped, my eyes widened.

"Cindersnow..." Leafpaw meowed, " Are you coming to the Gathering or not?"

"I am." Came the curt reply.

"Cindersnows okay Hawkpaw." Leafpaw muttered to me, "She may have a hairball stuck somewhere..."

"Lets go!" Arrowstar yowled, and padded out of the camp entrance.

At the Gathering...

"Secretstar?" Arrowstars tight meow sounded throughout the clearing, "Would you like to start?"

"Thank you Arrowstar. SecretClan is doing very well despite the recent attacks by DarkClan."

"That's bee-brained!" A yowl rose above the murmurs, "Every cat knows that SecretClan attacked us!"

I gasped, it was Cindersnow.

"Cindersnow!" Arrowstar's voice was taught with anger, "You are **_not_** permitted to speak here."  
I nudged Spiritfoot, "Why is Cindersnow doing that?" I whispered.  
"She's always been competitive..." Spiritfoot murmured back.  
"But _still_! Picking a fight at a Gathering!"  
"I know!" Spiritfoot silenced me, "Now, lets listen."  
"Everyone knows that SecretClan is the weakest! I mean c'mon, they're the newest as well!" Cindersnow boasted, "Trying to defeat us!" She laughed, "Thats just beetle-brained!"  
I gasped, "Cindersnow!" I snarled and sank my teeth in her tail and dragged her backwards, "You idiot! you could've been KILLED!"  
"Shut up you stupid KIT!"  
"Make me!" I challenged.  
Cindersnow was about to pounce, when we heard a yipping bark.  
_Coyotes!_

* * *

"Oh StarClan!" Spiritfoot yowled as a coyote leapt over me, it whirled around and snarled.  
I shrank back, _Help me!_ I thought desperately.  
"I will not allow you to hurt my apprentice!" Spiritfoot snarled at the coyote, it turned to her and growled.  
"Distract it!" I whispered as I crept alongside the starving dog, and leapt onto it's back. I raked it's back with my hind claws and bit down on it's ear hard. I gagged at the oily taste in my mouth, _If I was still Abi... I wouldn't know the exhilaration of a battle! _  
"Help!" I heard Arrowstar say, I looked up, a huge coyote was holding DarkClan's leader in it's jaws. There was a sickening crack of bone and Arrowstar slumped to the ground, dead.  
"Oof!" The coyote had shaken me off and was now yelping, running into the bushes. I looked around the clearing the other cats were seeing the other coyotes off.  
"Arrowstar!" Spiritfoot yowled, "No!"


End file.
